


Double Your Pleasure

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: 50kinkyways, Community: smut_69, Double Penetration, Multi, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'To give pleasure to a single heart by a single act is better than a thousand heads bowing in prayer.' - Mohandas Gandhi</p><p>Double your pleasure, double your fun.</p><p>Sequel to "Watch and Learn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> In the "Hazards of Working with Real People" category: Mr. Gibson referenced a "Paige" in the liner notes of his first album. Neither her last name, nor her relationship with Mr. Gibson, were ever revealed. The assumption was that she was his GF at the time, but this has never been confirmed. Therefore, we are characterizing her as an OFC here, even though she really does exist. Somewhere. XD
> 
> Written for the [50kinkyways](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile/) prompt table, using prompt #42, "More-Some." Also fills the [smut_69](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile/) prompt #53, "Threesome." Sequel to "Watch and Learn."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Nick blinked his eyes open slowly, staring at the ceiling. He turned his head slightly to the side, seeing that Andy had rolled over on his side to spoon up behind Paige. Nick smiled softly to himself, shifting onto his own side to press against Andy's back, burying his face in Andy's neck. He laid a light hand on Andy's hip, waiting to see if he would awaken.

Andy's eyes fluttered open when he felt someone moving behind him. He turned his head, seeing Nick, and smiled. "Mmmm... How long you been awake?" he whispered.

"Not long..." Nick murmured back, smiling gently. He leaned in, nuzzling Andy's neck.

Andy leaned back, pressing into Nick's body, careful not to wake Paige. "She was fucking hot as hell, you know that?" he whispered, reaching back to thread his hand through Nick's hair.

"Uh huh..." Nick breathed against Andy's neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin. "She's like that all the time..."

Andy laughed softly, letting his hand run down Nick's side. "No wonder you won't move out to LA," he teased.

"...It's hard t'leave somethin' like that, yeah..." Nick murmured, nipping gently at Andy's neck.

Andy nodded and shifted back into Nick, turning softly so he could move into Nick's arms. "You know, I had no idea this is what you had planned," he grinned. He was surprised -- but no way in hell was he complaining about it.

Nick wrapped his arms around Andy's waist, kissing him softly. "Didn't really have this planned, to be honest..." he whispered against Andy's lips. "It was just...something that was always just gonna happen, y'know? Right place at the right time..."

Andy leaned into the kiss and moaned softly. "Perfect timing, then."

Nick pressed his body into Andy's, nodding slowly. "...Perfect everything, really..."

Andy shifted into Nick, loving the feel of Nick's body against him. "God, you feel good..." he said as he leaned in to kiss Nick softly, slowly exploring Nick's mouth with his tongue.

Nick smiled into the kiss, slipping a leg between Andy's. "Funny...was gonna say the same thing about you..."

Andy shivered slightly at the feel of Nick's leg. "How light of a sleeper is Paige?" he asked quietly, letting his hand slip down Nick's chest.

"Depends on what's going on around her," Nick whispered back, sliding a hand down Andy's back to cup his ass, grinding into him slowly.

Andy leaned in, kissing Nick softly. "Not exactly a bad thing, though, if she woke up...eh?"

Nick grinned beneath Andy's lips. "Nope, not at all..."

Andy let out a breath and pressed against Nick gently. "Is it bad that I want you again?"

"I certainly don't see a problem with that..." Nick murmured, shifting his thigh up between Andy's legs so that it pressed against Andy's slowly-hardening cock. "The first night back together is always the best..."

Andy nodded. "Yeah...and this time we aren't as rushed as we were in Tulsa," he whispered, kissing up Nick's neck softly as he started to rock against Nick's leg.

Nick closed his eyes and tipped his head back, allowing Andy better access to his skin. His hand on Andy's ass flexed slightly, pressing Andy's hips harder against his. "Love feelin' you get hard for me..." Nick whispered softly.

Andy shuddered and let out a soft moan, nodding. "You do it perfectly."

Paige stirred slightly, cracking her eyes open at the slow rocking movements on the bed behind. Apparently, round three was underway, and her body was aching to be filled... No way was she getting left out of the action.

She shifted carefully on the mattress, rolling over slowly to face the two men. She could only just barely make out their bodies in the dim light, but she could tell exactly what was going on.

"Love feelin' you get hard for me..." Nick was murmuring, and Andy was shuddering, moaning out a soft reply. Paige closed her eyes and swallowed hard, remembering having Andy's dick in her hand earlier, God... But she wanted to feel him in more than just her hand, though...

"Maybe I can help with that..." she murmured, closing the distance between herself and Andy's back in an instant. Sliding her hand over his hip, she slipped her hand between the two men's bodies, wrapping it gently around Andy's thickening length.

She let out a soft, breathy moan, her body pressing closer to Andy's. "You feel so good in my hand, Andy...I'd love to feel you other places, too, though..."

Andy let out a choked gasp, his body responding instantly to Paige's touch and the feel of her pressed against him. He nodded his head. "Yes...God yes...want to feel you too," he rasped out.

"Where do you want me, Andy?" she asked, her voice a low and sultry purr as she pressed her lips to the nape of Andy's neck. "Tell me, and I'll do you...oops, I mean 'it'..."

Andy groaned loudly, and then turned into Nick, nipping at his neck and whispering into his ear. "I'm going to fuck Paige...and you are going to watch. Condom, please," he rasped out before he bit down on Nick's neck hard, and then pulled back and turned to Paige. He pulled her closer, kissing her softly as he ran his hands over her body.

Paige let out a low whimper at Andy's words. She kissed him back, parting her lips for him, her body responding quickly to his touch. She slipped a leg up over his thighs, pulling his body closer to hers as her hands slid up his back.

Nick groaned quietly, nodding. "God damn, Andy, there is nothing more I'd rather do than watch you do her..." he growled softly, and shifted to grab the condoms off the bedside table.

"Here, buddy..." he murmured, bending down close to Andy's ear as he laid a packet on the pillow beside Paige's head. "Fuck her good for me, okay?"

With that, Nick stretched out beside them on the mattress, sliding a hand between their bodies to cup one of Paige's breasts. "Suck on her tits when you fuck her, Andy..." he whispered. "She fuckin' loves that."

Andy moaned and nodded. "Not gonna be a problem," he whispered. He wrapped an arm around Paige's waist and pulled her over between him and Nick. He dipped his head and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard, and flicked his thumb over her other nipple. He rocked his hips against hers, his cock thrusting against her thigh.

Paige's eyes slipped closed as her lips parted for a low moan. "God, yes..." she breathed, running her hands over Andy's back as she arched toward him.

Nick pressed up against Paige's back, his head propped up on a hand so that he could watch Andy over Paige's shoulder. "That's it..." Nick rumbled, cupping the breast Andy was sucking, holding it up to Andy's mouth as he kneaded the flesh gently. "Bite her nipples a little bit, too, Andy...You like that, don't you, Paige?" he whispered, nipping lightly at her throat.

Andy sucked harder, letting his teeth scrape over the sensitive nub. His hand dipped down between her legs as he teased her with his cock. Pulling back, he reached for the condom. Tearing it open quickly, he rolled it over his dick, and stroked himself. He dropped his head back with a low guttural moan. He lifted Paige's leg up and shifted forward, pressing against her. "Put me inside you."

Paige whimpered needily, reaching down to grip Andy's cock firmly to guide him inside of her. "Nick..." she whispered softly, "spread me open for him..."

Nick swallowed a groan, and reached between her legs to do as she asked. He gently teased her lips apart, very deliberately slipping a finger inside of her to start the flow of her wetness. Leaning forward, he bit down lightly on the nape of Paige's neck, laying his hand over hers on Andy's cock, helping her guide Andy in.

Paige shuddered with a low groan, tightening her leg around Andy's waist to push him inside of her.

Nick let go of Andy's cock as the head slid into Paige's body. He gripped her hips gently instead, pushing her forward into Andy, impaling her quickly on the other man's cock.

Paige let out a strangled sound as Andy's cock was buried in her, filling and stretching her fully. "God..." she moaned gutturally, grinding her groin against his. "Fuck me, Andy..."

Andy moaned and started to snap his hips forward, sinking into Paige over and over again. God, it had been so long since he'd felt a woman under his hands, or slid into her tight, wet heat... "God...yes...so good..." he moaned lowly.

Nick gripped Paige's hips, steadying her as she was rocked back into his body, and nudging her forward to meet Andy's thrusts. He could feel himself hardening against the back of Paige's thigh, and he shifted against her very slightly, seeking just enough friction to feel good...

Paige whimpered and whined as Andy fucked her, filling her completely with each thrust.

...Well, maybe not so completely...

She could feel Nick's cock against her thigh as he shifted slightly, and she let out a low moan.

"Nick...need your cock..." she panted, arching her back slightly to push her hips back against him. "Want t'feel you inside me...God, please...fuck my ass..."

Andy's thrusts shuddered erratically as he pitched forward with a loud moan, biting down on his lip to fight his body's throbbing with the intense need to come. "Oh fuck," he growled out, looking up at Nick. "Do it..."

Nick's breath caught sharply in his throat, his fingers digging into Paige's hips deeply. "Oh, sweet Jesus..." he choked out, nodding quick agreement. "Andy, you need t'stop a minute...just...stay inside of her, okay? I gotta open her up..."

He twisted behind himself to grab another condom and the lube. Popping the cap open, he slicked his fingers well, and brushed lightly against Paige's puckering ring with a fingertip. "Relax, baby..." he murmured, pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck as he slowly pressed his finger inside.

Paige sucked in a sharp breath with a hiss at the burning stretch, trying to force her body to relax and abandon its resistance. They'd only ever done anal a few times, but she knew how good it could feel if she could just...give herself over to it...

Nick let out a soft breath as his finger breached her resistance and slid inside of her channel. He could feel Andy's cock on the other side of the walls separating them, and he shuddered slightly.

Yeah, he'd fucked her in the ass a couple of times...but this...this was gonna be...

"...Insane..." he exhaled, twisting and thrusting lightly into her with first the one, then two, and then a third finger, concentrating on relaxing her, opening her for him, and not setting Andy off inadvertently.

Paige pushed down onto Nick's fingers, whimpering with need. "Please, Nick..." she begged him, her voice raw and nearly breaking with her hungry desire. "I need your cock inside of me... Fuck my ass, hard...please, baby...I need you...need you both...so bad..."

Andy was breathing harshly, his eyes squeezed shut tight, trying to fight off the need to come. He knew Nick was getting Paige ready, and it sent shock waves through him to feel an almost phantom touch against his cock and know that it was Nick... He could almost imagine what it would feel like when it was Nick's cock, and not his fingers, sliding into Paige.

Nick groaned loudly, twisting his fingers out of Paige's body, and shuddered at her low, keening cry when she was left empty. He fumbled with the condom a moment, his cock almost too hard to bear even the lightest touch.

When he was fully sheathed in latex and slathered in lube, he positioned himself carefully, and set about sheathing himself with Paige.

"Easy, love..." he murmured, kissing her neck again as he pressed into her steadily. "Relax, baby...gonna fuck you...make you feel so good..." Nick swallowed hard as he felt her muscles give to him, and the head of his cock slipped inside of her tight heat.

Paige bit her lip hard, reminding herself to breathe, willing her body to relax... She dug her fingernails hard into Andy's back as the pressure mounted and the burning stretch increased, letting out a raw, strangled groan when she felt her body surrender to the shaft of Nick's cock. It was only beginning...

She arched her back sharply, pressing her hips back into Nick, and tipped her head back, breathing raggedly through parted lips, whimpering hoarsely. "...More..." she begged, shifting restlessly between her lovers, seeking movement, seeking fullness, seeking friction and completion... "God, please...Andy...Nick...fuck me, please..."

Andy couldn't hold back anymore. He started to slowly pull back and then rolled his hips forward, feeling the tightness enveloping him again. He reached over, tangling his hand with Nick's, and gripped her hip, using that leverage to move in and out of her tight wetness. "Jesus fuck, so tight..."

Nick let out a strangled groan as he seated himself fully inside of Paige. "God, I know..." he choked out, feeling Andy's cock rubbing against the underside of his own through the walls that only just barely separated them. He shifted his own hips experimentally, starting to thrust, keeping his movements short and slow. Even so, the tightness, the heat, the feel of Andy thrusting against him...this wasn't gonna take long..

The sounds Paige was making were barely even human. Her lover's cocks were stretching and filling her, almost splitting her open, but God, she couldn't get enough...

She couldn't even move, but didn't really need to. Suspended between them, simultaneously pushed forward and pulled back... She moaned softly as Nick shook off Andy's grip and slipped his hand between her legs, fingering her clit with quick, sharp strokes.

Arching her head back, Paige snarled her fingers deep in Andy's hair, guiding his mouth to her breast, whimpering a faint "...please..." as the tension started to thrum through her.

Andy didn't hesitate as he cupped Paige's breast and scraped his teeth over her nipple, feeling it pebble under his tongue. He moaned, sucking rhythmically as he started to move faster, his hips snapping forward of their own accord.

Paige let out a low, raw groan of approval, twisting her fingers even tighter in Andy's hair as he latched onto her breast.

"God, Andy, your mouth..." she moaned lowly, her tone almost dreamy from the waves of pleasure lapping through her, building upon each other. "Your cock...big...so good, Andy...Nick...please...fuck me...harder...wanna come for you...wanna feel you...more...God, more...please..."

Nick let out an answering groan, just as hoarse and raw as her own. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, Paige..." he rasped out, sinking his teeth into the top of her shoulder a moment. "God...I'll fuck you, you horny little bitch..."

He shifted his angle slightly and started thrusting harder into her tight heat, matching Andy stroke for stroke. "Is this it?" he growled out roughly, twisting his hips slightly. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes!" Paige cried, rocking between her lovers helplessly. "Fuck me, Andy, God damn it! Fuck me till I fuckin' scream! Give it to me, Nick...harder...want t'feel you both coming inside of me..."

Andy moaned desperately as his hips pistoned into Paige, the blood roaring in his ears. His hands gripped slickly on her hips as he bit down on her nipple, flicking his tongue over it. His eyes closed as he buried himself deep in her tight body and let go, his cock pulsing as he came hard, almost to the point of blacking out.

Paige screamed, arching up into Andy's mouth, as the sharp snap of his hips when he buried himself inside of her triggered her own orgasm. Her walls clenched around Andy's cock like a vise, milking each and every pulse she could feel him give as he spilled.

Oh, he could feel them both coming together...God, it was too much... A few seconds later and Nick slammed into Paige's body hard, coming with a strangled cry.

Andy let out a shuddering breath, all but collapsing against Paige. He kissed her soft and tender as he shifted slightly, gently pulling out of her. He sat up and leaned down, kissing Nick the same way, before sliding off the bed and heading for the bathroom. He carefully pulled off the condom, tying it up before he tossed it in the trash.

He grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under warm water before walking back out. He handed it to Paige with a sheepish grin, and climbed carefully back onto the bed.

Paige gave Andy a dreamy, sated grin as he pulled out and kissed her. Exhaling a satisfied sigh, she closed her eyes and melted bonelessly into the mattress, pushing her hips back into Nick. She moaned, soft and low, when he, too, slipped out of her, and the throbbing of her body settled into a warm, dull ache.

Nick gave Andy a soft smile as the other man kissed him, and shifted his hips back, pulling very slowly out of Paige's body. Removing his condom, he sat up beside her as Andy returned with the washcloth. Nick took the washcloth from Paige, wiping her gently, and then took both items back to the bathroom. He paused there a moment, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror as he leaned against the counter, a slow smile splitting his face.


End file.
